Kakak Laki-lakiku
by Serloah Kim
Summary: Pencarian seorang adik kepada kakak laki-lakinya yang terpisah sejak kecil.


**Title : Kakak Laki-lakiku**

**Author : Serloah Kim**

**Genre : Het, Family**

**Rating : PG-15**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Cast :**

**Lee Hajae**

**Lee Hyukjae / Eunhyuk Super Junior**

**Other cast**

**Author Note : OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namaku Lee Hajae. Umurku 17 tahun. Sekarang aku tinggal di Sokcho. Dan mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan pergi dari kota kelahiranku ini. Karena aku harus mencari kakak laki-lakiku, yang selisih umurnya kira-kira tiga tahun dariku. Dan ceritanya berawal dari dua minggu yang lalu.

Waktu itu, aku, Papa, dan Mama sedang jalan-jalan mengendarai mobil. Karena ketidak hati-hatian Papaku, mobil yang kami naiki menabrak mobil lain. Dan kecelakaan pun tak terhelakkan. Dalam peristiwa tragis itu, nyawa Papa dan Mama tidak bisa diselamatkan. Hanya aku sajalah yang berhasil selamat. Dan kata-kata terakhir yang sempat Papa katakan padaku adalah agar aku mencari kakak laki-lakiku yang tinggal di Incheon, dan mencari informasi lengkapnya pada Lee Kangwon, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah pamanku.

Setelah aku bertemu dan bertanya pada Paman, ia pun menceritakan semua kejadian sebenarnya. Ternyata, perkawinan Papa dan Mamaku tidak disetujui oleh Kakek dan Nenek dari pihak Papa. Tetapi Papa dan Mama tetap nekat menikah dengan persetujuan dari pihak orangtua Mamaku saja. Dan setelah 1 tahun menikah, Mama akhirnya melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki, yaitu kakakku. Tetapi mendengar berita bahagia itu, Kakek dari pihak Papa semakin tidak senang dan akhirnya menculik kakakku itu dan membawanya pergi saat ia baru genap berusia 1 tahun. Dan setelah itu komunkasi diantara mereka putus total. Semua keluarga telah mencari mereka, tapi mereka tidak pernah ditemukan lagi. Sampai suatu hari ada seorang kerabat yang memberitahu bahwa Kakek, Nenek dan kakakku itu tinggal di Incheon. Dan kata Paman, kakakku itu bernama Lee Hyukjae. Dan setelah aku mengetahui semuanya, aku pun bersiap-siap pergi ke Incheon untuk mencari Kakek, Nenek serta kakakku itu.

.

.

.

Tiga jam perjalanan kutempuh dari Sokcho ke Incheon menggunakan kereta. Aku pun masih harus melanjutkan perjalananku mencari rumah Kakekku. Dan perjalananku kumulai dengan bertanya kesana kemari, karena aku belum pernah pergi ke Incheon sebelumnya. Tetapi akhirnya aku menemukan rumah Kakekku setelah 1 jam mencari.

"Selamat sore…" sapaku pada seorang anak perempuan.

"Sore, cari siapa ya Kak?" tanya anak perempuan itu.

"Saya mencari Kek SungJa, benar ini rumahnya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Benar Kak, tapi kakak terlambat. Kek SungJa sudah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu, dan istrinya juga, Nek RaeBin. Ada apa mencari mereka Kak?" jelas anak perempuan itu.

Apa?! Meninggal?! Seketika badanku lemas dan aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Kakek dan Nenekku meninggal, aku bahkan tidak tahu? Cucu macam apa aku ini?! Tapi ya sudahlah, semua sudah terjadi, lagipula memang selama ini aku tidak tahu menahu mengenai mereka. Kataku dalam hati.

"Oh, tidak. Kakak sebenarnya ingin mencari anak laki-laki yang pernah tinggal bersama Kek SungJa. Apakah kau mengetahuinya?" tanyaku pada anak itu.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin, karena aku baru 1 tahun tinggal disini Kak. Tetapi aku pernah mendengar soal anak laki-laki itu, dan kabarnya ia sudah pindah dari sini, bahkan sebelum aku pindah ke sini" jawab anak itu.

Ternyata Hyukjae sudah pindah. Dan menurut informasi yang kudapatkan, Hyukjae sekarang berada di Seoul. Dan dia pun tidak pernah kembali lagi ke Incheon. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk pergi ke Seoul saat itu juga. Karena jarak Incheon dan Seoul sangatlah dekat, apalagi jika aku menggunakan kereta, hanya 15 menit waktu perjalanan.

.

.

.

Akhirnya sampai juga aku di Seoul. Tapi sayangnya hari itu sudah hampir malam. Aku pun memutuskan mencari tempat untuk menginap. Ketika aku sampai di ujung sebuah kompleks, aku melihat 2 orang laki-laki yang hendak menghampiriku. Aku takut setengah mati. Tetapi tiba-tiba ada seorang laki-laki yang merangkulku, dan kedua laki-laki itupun segera menjauh dariku, fiuh.. Tapi tunggu dulu…

"Eh, siapa kamu? Sembarangan aja pegang-pegang!" kataku marah sambil melepaskan rangkulan lelaki itu.

"Ini perempuan, ditolongin bukannya terimakasih malah marah-marah." kata lelaki itu.

"Harus ya pegang-pegang? Atau jangan-jangan kamu sama seperti mereka! Kau mau macam-macam denganku?!" tebakku kesal.

"Enggak tahu ah" kata lelaki itu. Dan ia pun langsung pergi meninggalkanku sendirian. Tapi untunglah tidak terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk padaku.

Sampai akhirnya aku menemukan penginapan disekitar situ. Akupun beristirahat untuk menyiapkan energi mencari Hyukjae besok.

.

.

.

Dan esoknya, setelah sarapan pagi aku pergi bertanya-tanya penduduk sekitar situ. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang mengenal Hyukjae. Kemana sih kakakku itu? Apa ini semua benar, bahwa aku mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki bernama Hyukjae?

Bugh!

"Aduh…" rintihku dan seseorang yang kutabrak.

"Jalan liat-liat dong, jangan melamun!" kata orang itu kesal.

"Iya maaf, aku tidak sengaja…" kataku. Dan ketika aku melihat wajah orang yang kutabrak tadi…

"Kamu?" kataku dan lelaki itu bebarengan.

"Ketemu kamu lagi.. Oya, masih mau nyalahin aku?" celetuk lelaki itu.

"Iya, kenapa? Kamu juga jalan tidak hati-hati!" jawabku.

"Terserahlah. Eh, ngomong-ngomong siapa kamu? Aku belum pernah melihat kamu disini?" selidik lelaki itu.

"Aku memang bukan orang sini, disini aku sedang mencari kakakku" jawabku.

"Oh begitu. Anak hilang ya kamu? Hahaha… Kasihan... Tapi kamu kenapa tidak mengenalku ya?" katanya dengan gaya bingung yang dibuat-buat.

"Memangnya siapa kamu? Kakakku? Sok terkenal banget deh" kataku sedikit jengkel.

"Enak saja, aku bukan kakakmu, tapi ya sudahlah kalau kamu memang tidak tahu" kata lelaki itu sambil berlalu pergi.

Ih, itu orang menyebalkan banget ya? Siapa sih dia? Sok banget dikenal semua orang. Gumamku dalam hati. Dan sepeninggal lelaki itu, tiba-tiba ada seorang perempuan yang menghampiriku.

"Kamu ngapain ngobrol sama dia?" selidik perempuan itu.

"Dia siapa? Laki-laki tadi? Aku tidak ngobrol dengannya. Lagipula aku juga tidak tahu siapa dia," jawabku.

"Kamu benar-benar tidak tahu siapa dia? Dia itu Eunhyuk, penyanyi dan _dancer _yang lagi naik daun, salah satu anggota dari boygroup Super Junior. Atau intinya dia itu artis," jelas perempuan itu.

Oo, jadi sebenarnya dia artis… Pantas saja dia sok terkenal. Tapi memang sih dia terkenal. Hanya saja karena aku tidak begitu tahu menahu soal dunia keartisan, aku tidak mengenalnya. Tetapi kenapa namanya mirip nama kakakku ya? Hyukjae dan Eunhyuk. Sama-sama ada 'Hyuk'-nya. Sudahlah, lupakan.

.

.

.

Besoknya adalah hari ketiga pencarianku terhadap Hyukjae. Dan lagi-lagi aku bertemu dengan Eunhyuk, si _-yang katanya-_ artis itu. Tapi kali ini dia sedang bersama teman-temannya _-mungkin saja itu teman artisnya-_.

"Eh, ada anak hilang.. sudah bertemu dengan kakak kamu?" katanya sambil tertawa dengan teman-temannya.

"Aku bukan anak hilang!" jawabku kesal. Dan jika aku tebak, dia pasti sudah menceritakan tentang aku yang sedang mencari kakak laki-lakiku itupada teman-temannya.

"Iya deh, tetapi tidak usah ketus gitu juga" katanya lagi sambil masih tertawa mengejek.

Aku pun langsung pergi menjauh darinya dan teman-temannya. Sedangkan mereka masih tertawa seperti menang suatu taruhan. Awas saja kau Eunhyuk! Walaupun kau seorang artis, tapi kau tidak bisa seenaknya denganku! Kataku dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sampai satu minggu kemudian, aku belum juga menemukan Hyukjae, bahkan aku telah mencarinya hampir ke seluruh tempat di Seoul. Aku pun bertanya-tanya lagi, apakah benar Hyukjae itu ada? Jangan-jangan Papa dan Paman hanya mengarang cerita ini? Aku benar-benar sudah frustasi sendiri mencari orang yang bernama Hyukjae ini. Akankah aku bertemu padanya? Kataku dalam hati sambil melamun.

"Hai Hajae!" suara lelaki itu mengejutkanku. Ternyata dia Eunhyuk.

"Eh, kamu tahu dari mana namaku?" jawabku heran.

"Ibu temanku, dia penjaga penginapan yang kamu inapi seminggu ini. Sudah bertemu dengan kakak kamu?" tanyanya.

"Belum. Aku capek mencarinya, mungkin ia sudah tidak tinggal di Seoul lagi. Aku mau kembali saja ke Sokcho." kataku setengah curhat padanya.

"Jadi kamu berasal dari Sokcho? Rasanya aku pernah pergi kesana, tapi kapan ya? Yang pasti itu sudah lama sekali, aku jadi lupa…" kata Eunhyuk sambil berpikir.

Eunhyuk si artis ini pernah pergi Sokcho? Apa mungkin dia Hyukjae yang berubah nama? Aku mulai ngelantur lagi…

"Namamu Eunhyuk kan?" tanyaku.

"Iya. Dari mana kau mengetahuinya?" tanyanya balik.

Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaannya, tiba-tiba _handphone_-ku berdering tanda _SMS_ masuk, setelah kubuka ternyata dari Pamanku.

"_Bagaimana kabarmu Hajae? Sudah menemukan kakakmu? Aku harap belum. Karena jika sudah, kau pasti salah orang. Oya, menurut informasi terbaru yang Paman dapatkan, ternyata nama kakakmu, Hyukjae, sudah diganti menjadi Eunhyuk. Dan katanya dia sekarang sudah menjadi seorang artis. Ya, walaupun itu belum pasti. Selamat melanjutkan pencarian. Beritahu Paman jika sudah bertemu dengannya._"

Jadi, apakah Eunhyuk?

.

**THE END**


End file.
